


God's Gift to Man (Specifically Hanaya Taiga)

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Background Relationships, Cis Dan Kuroto, Cis Hanaya Taiga, Established Relationship, Exophilia, I'm not sure how to tag the texture I came up with for Kuroto's body, M/M, Miscommunication, More like Taiga has a lowkey boner for other characters bc he thought Kuroto was gone, Post-Canon, Power Bottom, Prehensile Tongue, Riding, Slime Boy but not really, Taiga/Almost Everyone in the Ex Aid Cast but also not really, Transformation, but still wanted to mention so people know, like Venom Spiderman i guess, the Taiga/Maki thing is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: In some ways, Mighty Novel X could be considered Kuroto’s parting gift to Emu. But of course, he couldn’t leave his first Kamen Rider out of the gift-giving either. Taiga wants to return it immediately but Kuroto's gift is very persuasive.
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Hanaya Taiga, Implied Hanaya Taiga/Maki Jirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	God's Gift to Man (Specifically Hanaya Taiga)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a chat with [Agacerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agacerie) about the comment section of Markiplier’s playthrough of (Don’t) Open Your Eyes and the groups of people being horny for or attracted to the ASMR creature lol.
> 
> THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS COMPLICATED BUT THE PROJECTION --> FORM CHANGING ASPECT OF (DON'T) OPEN YOUR EYES INFLUENCED ME MORE THAN I THOUGHT
> 
> Also *kiss to the sky for guava* you're an inspiration. Seeing your body of work and dedication to this ship always helped me out when I've felt down about my own.

Taiga woke up slowly, not entirely sure why he was awake since it was still dark when he looked around his blurry room. He took a few minutes to squint around, hoping to see whatever woke him up, but the room didn't look any clearer by the time he finished surveying it.

However, it didn't take long for him to piece together that this was more of Kuroto's shit when the room started to glitch and blur at the edges with eye-searing colors. A familiar "Game Start!" rang out and his room flickered in a few bursts of bright lights, forcing him to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was still in his room, but the familiar, goofy-ass floating power-ups that were gently spinning in random places in the air or on the floor confirmed that a Game Area suddenly activated. He squinted into the darkness again, trying to find his Driver so he could destroy whatever bugster was ballsy enough to annoy him in the middle of the night. Thankfully, even in the dim light, Taiga was able to spot the gross neon green and hot pink of the device across the room on his drawer.

Before he could fully slip out of bed to grab it, he was suddenly pinned to the bed by a weight against his hips and what distinctly felt like two hands pressing on his shoulders. He immediately started struggling, managing to throw his assailant off, following it up with a roll so he was the one pinning the bugster to the bed to see...

That he didn't recognize this bugster at all. The body and face were mostly dark, a somewhat shimmery void where it caught the faint streetlights from his shuttered window, making the familiar white of skeleton-like armor even starker in contrast. The sight made alarm bells go off in Taiga's head, even though the armor wasn't a 1-to-1 with Dangerous Zombie. But it was close enough that he pressed his forearm into their throat harder. This thing looked hastily slapped together, more like a test version of Kuroto's Rider form than anything. It was missing the spikes in imitation of anime hair and gauges that the suits usually had, making this seem even more like a skeletal zombie than Kuroto ever managed. He tried to get a better idea of what the main body looked like but it got more blurry the harder he tried. That seemed like a Kuroto idea. One of those pretentious, "if you can actually see this you have an IQ above 190" tests.

At least, he hoped it was a Kuroto idea, he wasn't entirely sure if it was his eyes or some new bugster ability. All he knew is he could easily pick out where it was in the dark from the white of its armor, and the big, glowing red eyes quivering and staring unblinkingly at him.

Now Taiga had a difficult choice to make: stay here and keep pinning it until someone came looking for him just in case it tried something funny if he moved, try to make a run for his phone and get help, or go for his Driver?

As he was trying to decide, the grate over the bugster's mouth that were supposed to emulate teeth when they were part of Kuroto's suit actually opened up like grotesque teeth with horrible crunching and crackling noises. A long, pale purple tongue shot out, licking his jaw and curling against his ear in a way that made Taiga choke on his breath and heat spread across his face.

The move distracted him enough that the bugster was able to throw him off, trying to pin him again. Taiga reacted quickly enough that he landed on his side to prevent from getting pinned again. The bugster continued wrestle him, both of them trying to be the one who pinned the other until the bugster's squirming started to feel more like _grinding_ than anything else. Taiga started to pull back, trying to shove the bugster away, but just when he was almost out of reach, it surged forward and rolled him onto his back in a fluid movement. A voice ghosted past his ear, making him freeze,

"Just like old times, isn't it, Hanaya-sensei?"

"Fucker!" Taiga spat when he realized he was completely pinned, struggling with all his strength to get out, "Kuroto, what the hell is this?"

The usual maniacal laugh filled his ears and he winced at how close it was, "Even now my genius continues to defy death!"

Taiga had never been more thankful than now that Nico finally kicked his ass out of the hospital to get an actual apartment. He couldn't imagine having a lapful of Kuroto while his patients tried to sleep through the racket.

"So, how'd you do it this time?" Taiga rolled his eyes when he realized struggling was useless. All the wrestling from before must've just been this new bugster form of Kuroto toying with him, because they were obviously not equally matched. Plus, he just wanted to be over with this. Taiga learned the hard way that going along was faster than trying to convince him to leave or shut up, and he hated to admit, but he was a little curious. He thought he and Kuroto were over since the game developer seemed more interested in his perfect gamer Emu than Taiga anymore, so the mention of... "old times" meant Kuroto had certain ideas of how tonight was going to go.

"When you entered the world of Mighty Novel X it wasn't hard to create a program that would target your Gamer Driver specifically, infecting and loading it with my final gift to you."

Taiga leaned over to squint at the Driver on his desk, noting a gashat that looked like Dangerous Zombie was now loaded inside. But that was all he could catch before the tongue curled into his ear to demand his attention again. Kuroto leaned forward, and the void of his body rippled like the surface of disturbed water, until it became something he recognized almost immediately: Kuroto's naked human body, but it was slightly translucent in places, the armor visible underneath his skin and placed like it was actually making up his skeleton.

His lips twisted in that familiar smirk, "One last night with the Game Master," Kuroto's breath was icy where it blew past Taiga's ear when he expected uncomfortable warmth, and he instinctively shoved at him, trying to get away from the chill.

Kuroto just cackled at his discomfort, probably taking it as a challenge, the bastard, and started grinding his ass against Taiga's crotch, "I know it's been a long time, but since you're shoving me away like that, maybe you'd like something else."

Taiga blinked, and in the next moment, Nico was the one sitting on his hips in one of her usual outfits, smirking down at him with a certain, sinister edge to her grin.

"How's this, Hanaya-sensei?" Fucking hell. Kuroto even figured out how to give himself her voice.

Whatever reaction Taiga gave him, Kuroto seemed to take it as a good sign, because he started grinding against Taiga's cock more fervently, and now there was a faint warmth that should be there between two bodies and the layers of clothes they had on. It was more from the simulated body heat than the visuals that Taiga's cock twitched in his boxers, but the heavenly friction only increased when Kuroto felt it.

This was all weird though. Why the hell was Kuroto doing this when he could just be fucking him as himself? It would be so much easier if they just—

"Hmm, is this not enough for you?" Kuroto said as he grabbed Taiga's half-hard dick through his boxers. He seemed disappointed, lips twisted in a sneer like the way Nico usually did it, but something about the action seemed forced, "Well, I have alternatives..."

Nico's body and face fell away under whatever fluid substance made up Kuroto's new body, like she was sinking under dark, rough waves. When something resembling flesh tone surfaced again, it was in Hiiro's shape, looking at him shyly as he shifted back to kneel between Taiga's legs. Taiga shifted his gaze to the ceiling, this felt wrong, too. Kuroto was pulling his boxers down to let his dick free properly and started sucking him to full hardness, making Taiga's head snap back down to watch with a barely choked back gasp at the first touch of warm lips to his cockhead.

"Kuroto," Taiga said hoarsely, "Wait—"

Kuroto just looked up at him with Hiiro's curious eyes, continuing to suck on him, making some strange form of arousal stir in the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't lie that he'd thought about Hiiro's mouth before, but those were just passing thoughts. Any ideas he got about anyone in private were supposed to stay just that, ideas and thoughts. There were a few exceptions he lingered on, of course, but unlike everyone else he found himself with an attraction to, there were only two constants.

Kuroto and Maki.

Maki was... complicated. Taiga thought he'd be gone forever so with him back, things suddenly became difficult. Maybe they were just a little awkward for Maki but Taiga couldn't know for sure, and the only thing he knew for sure was that he was anxious about reaching out again. There was so much for them to work through, to catch up on, he wasn't sure where to start, and Taiga was finding himself more inclined to take the easy way out and let Maki find someone new who he deserved. In spite of all the progress he felt like he’d made over the last six years and Maki being more than willing to pick up where they left off and navigate all that time he was missing.

Kuroto was complicated on his own, but that was more of him being Kuroto than anything to do with Taiga, so in his own way Kuroto was easy. It was really easy to fall in step with him in their routines of quick lays and the rare night where they could curl up together and bask in each other's presence for a while.

Speaking of, said game developer was observing him mostly silently (“Hiiro’s” lips were still making slurping noises as they sucked on his cock), and when he seemingly had his fill of watching, he pulled off Taiga’s dick with a pop.

In the next blink of his eyes, Parad was leaning over him, trying to help him yank off this shirt while saying, “Is this more your speed?” In a teasing, sort of sing-songy way, “I don’t think it would be, but I know you two have had some fun together in the past.”

Yeah, fighting bugsters together during the Galaga incident. That wasn’t exactly the kind of ‘fun’ Kuroto seemed to imply, but who knows, maybe he got sick thrills out of fighting like that. He settled back down on Taiga’s hips and started playing with his chest in a way only Kuroto knew how. Taiga instinctively pressed up into the touch enjoying the way “Parad’s” hands roved over his chest. They were so much bigger than Kuroto’s and while he caressed Taiga the same, there was a stark difference in how it felt. Parad with a Kuroto flair, in a sense. And while it was exciting in more ways than he initially thought, he just wanted…

Taiga found himself slapping Kuroto’s hands away and the bugster sat back on his hips, cheeks puffed out in a pout. He knew Kuroto and Parad spent a lot of time together, but this was the first expression he put on that looked entirely like the person he was impersonating. It was disorienting. Kuroto heaved a put upon sigh and flopped down on the bed next to him, face down, sinking away back into the black viscous liquid. When he propped himself back up on his elbows, a curtain of dark waves obscured his face and Taiga immediately knew where this was going. A slender hand came up to flick the hair back and reveal Saki. At least Kuroto wasn’t even trying to pretend at this point, because the smirk he was currently wearing with Saki’s face looked nothing like any expression he’d ever seen on her. Not that he’d seen much more than the beaming grin in the photo with Hiiro, and her trying to put on a brave face when she was under his care.

“So, what’s the hold up here?”

On closer inspection, Kuroto hadn't bothered to copy clothes for this transformation, leaving Taiga with a very naked “Saki” in his bed. It was hard to see with the clothes on for the other transformations, but now that Kuroto was just down to his “skin” Taiga could see the Dangerous Zombie armor under her, too. He ran a tentative hand across Kuroto’s skin, and instead of feeling the usual protrusions of bone under skin, he could feel the way the armor pressed back against him. He found it more interesting than he probably should, but he let his hand trail down more, pressing into Kuroto’s side and apparently hitting a ticklish spot because he flinched away, the long hair he brushed behind his shoulder falling in between them once again.

Taiga finally met Kuroto’s gaze seriously, hand resting on where a shoulder blade should’ve been, “I don’t know why you’re doing all this. I thought this was supposed to be “a night with the Game Master” or whatever.”

Kuroto lightly traced Taiga’s jawline, “Yes, and this is still my final gift to you. You can’t seriously be implying that there’s no one else you’d want to fuck when you know you can’t?”

Taiga was about to respond when a wide, knowing grin crossed Kuroto’s face. He had an inkling of an idea of what Kuroto was up to and before he could protest, he leaned in, pressing Saki’s lips to him delicately, slowly upping the intensity with every time their lips met. Normally, Taiga would try to push away, but he and Kuroto never really took their time to kiss like this, even though he really wanted to. It was always quick, sloppy make-outs in the office or Kuroto’s apartment where he knew he’d be kicked out in the end, and they ignored foreplay in favor of spending more time on the main event or the kink of the week Kuroto wanted to try out. Even when they had time to cuddle, it was more just laying there next to each other completely spent so they had no energy left for intimacy.

When Taiga was just about wrapped up in the feeling of kissing, pretending it was actually with Kuroto, a hand came up to cup his jaw that had him shoving Kuroto away. It took him a while to realize, because it had been so long since that hand touched him so gently like that—

_Maki…_

Kuroto was fucking using Maki’s face… His body...

But it had also been so long…

Maybe…

Fuck, this was so selfish, but maybe he could use this as a practice run.

Just use tonight like a one night stand so he had less nerves when he approached Maki for real.

Taiga almost fell for it, reaching out for him, but there was just something about the way Kuroto was wearing his face…

“Alright you had your fun, get the fuck out!” Taiga shoved him away again, sending him sprawling off the bed and back into his actual form as Kuroto.

Taiga jumped out of his own bed as well, shoving himself back into his boxers and fixing his clothes.

Some shuffling from behind his back told him Kuroto absolutely hadn’t left, and Emu’s voice called out to him in an annoyed tone.

“Okay, I see I hit some sentimentality there.”

Taiga considered just jumping out his window to get away since he’d have to turn around and face Kuroto again if he wanted to leave through his bedroom door. After opening the window and seeing that there was absolutely no way for him to jump down to the next windowsill safely, he gritted his teeth and bit the bullet. He turned around to see Kuroto in Emu’s body, lounging around on his bed that he must’ve made in the time Taiga was calculating his odds.

“Oh, not this one, I see. If that _face_ is anything to go by,” He smiled amusedly.

Taiga could feel the scowl on his face, and it was partially out of squinting to see, mostly out of still feeling bitter from earlier.

Kuroto rolled his eyes, “Fine…”

Emu quickly sank away back into the quivering, churning dark form which took on a humanoid form as it stood from the bed and walked over to him. When Kuroto was right next to him, the liquid finally melted away, reducing his height by quite a bit until Kujo was standing in front of him, arms crossed and naked, looking at him with a disgruntled expression like Kuroto hated looking like this.

It took Taiga off guard since Kujo was the last person he’d ever think Kuroto would willingly make himself look like, and yet…

Well, maybe Kuroto really was right that Taiga wanted to try and have a one night stand with someone he couldn’t. It still felt strange and a little wrong, but if there was anyone… Well, there were two anyones, but he’d take what he could get from this disaster of a night. He still wasn’t entirely convinced this whole thing wasn’t a huge nightmare he hadn’t woken up from yet.

“Are you…” Kuroto narrowed his eyes at him, “Of course it would be this wretched fool you’d be physically attracted to out of anyone.”

Taiga leaned down to shut him up with a kiss, and Kuroto grunted in dissatisfaction but put his hands on Taiga’s waist to lead him back to bed. They fell together in a mess of limbs and rough kisses and, with surprising strength, Kuroto managed to pin Taiga to the bed. Kuroto positioned himself over Taiga’s mostly hard dick and before he could ask about lube or anything, Kuroto just thrust down, taking him all the way down to the base in one go.

The feeling of suddenly being engulfed in tight wet heat and the groan that left Kuroto in Kujo’s voice set off some uncomfortable buzzing in his chest, but the rest of him was writhing and thrusting back up into him in hot arousal. While they fucked, Taiga couldn’t get the idea of how weird this was out of his head. Kuroto seemed to pick up on his lingering hesitation that had been disturbing this whole fuck and shifted a couple more times, once into Graphite’s human form, which Taiga managed to remain stoic through, just barely. But the second was _Graphite._ The monster that plagued his waking nightmares (and his wet dreams) after Zero Day.

Whatever face he ended up making ended up getting a laugh out of Kuroto and he quickly went back to Kujo, which was strange.

“You seem to like Kujo more than you’d want me to believe,” Taiga scoffed, trying to put on a strong front like he hadn’t just let Kuroto push him around as he fucked him with the faces of all his friends over the past hour or so.

“I have a hypothesis I want to test out,” Kuroto’s eyes narrowed at him playfully, and he leaned forward to rest his head on his arms against Taiga’s chest.

There was some movement at the edge of his vision and while he was distracted trying to glare at Kuroto, there was the sudden sensation of claws digging into his skin. Taiga jolted, doubly so Kuroto’s manic laugh in Kiriya’s voice was jarring.

He had an idea of where this was going and when he looked down at “Kujo’s” body, he confirmed his fears. Taiga’s hips gave another involuntary thrust up into Kuroto as he watched Graphite’s hands ran up and down his chest, claws teasingly scratching at him every once in a while as Kuroto kept looking down at him with Kujo’s wry grins and bedroom eyes.

God this was so much and not enough and probably the most confusing boner he’s ever had. He felt like he was actually going to lose his mind if this kept going.

“Enough!” Taiga shouted, and Kuroto’s hips stilled, looking at him curiously. He grabbed the bugster by the shoulder, hauling him down so he could glare into his eyes properly, “If we’re gonna do this, at least do it properly. I’m fucking you, not anyone else, so fucking look like yourself.”

He shoved the bugster back for good measure, and Kuroto just sat there for a while, watching him and contemplating his words carefully with that thoughtful little look Kujo usually did but… not exactly. Taiga couldn’t exactly place it, maybe the curve of his mouth or the coldness in his eyes, but something about it was just screaming Kuroto at Taiga and he couldn’t. He’d never forgive himself, much less look at all three of them ever again if he let this go on. It was nice to imagine he would be able to do this guilt-free, but that was never going to happen for Taiga who'd been the dictionary definition of guilt for a long time.

Eventually, that familiar warping and quivering rippled through “Kiriya’s” messed up form and Taiga let out a subtle sigh of relief. But instead of returning to the naked human Kuroto Taiga expected, Kuroto was back to the base form of that amorphous looking void, clinging to the husk of Dangerous Zombie’s skeleton. Taiga tensed at how cold the vise around his dick suddenly became, and chills ran down his spine at the way this form’s body seemed to pulse and tremble around him. It was indescribable, especially when Kuroto started moving again.

“Surely this isn’t what you meant,” Kuroto said smugly, “Wouldn’t you rather have a nice, warm—“

“Just shut up and get me off. You really think your whole thing as Graphite would’ve worked as well as it did if I actually cared what people look like?”

That actually shut Kuroto up for a while, and Taiga relaxed back into the sheets, grabbing onto Kuroto’s hips as best he could with them constantly shifting. It was like trying to hold onto a waterbed, but a deceptively light one that was also icy cold and sometimes sucked his fingers in, surrounding them with a wobbling sensation, like he just shoved his fingers into watery gelatin or honey with a thin skin over it. Once he felt like he had a good hold, he slammed Kuroto's hips down against his dick, forcing gasps out of them both. They kept going like that for a while, Taiga just controlling the pace and Kuroto letting him, watching him thoughtfully with those glowing red eyes.

“I just learned something very interesting about you, Taiga,” Kuroto said softly.

Taiga groaned exasperatedly, he was really getting into it and was so close, but he blinked surprisedly up at Kuroto. Did he really just use his first name?

“I think you actually do care about what people look like, but your tastes are much more… open than I expected,” Kuroto leaned in so his whole body was pressed against Taiga’s, encompassing his entire front with that tingly, gelatinous feeling.

“Thank you,” Kuroto whispered against his ear, and suddenly he was thrusting against Taiga hard and fast.

Taiga groaned into the crook of Kuroto’s neck. This was all he wanted since Kuroto woke him up and made his horny intentions obvious. The bugster grabbed him by the jaw, forcing his head up so they were face to face, and the grate making up his mouth opened wide again, the long purple tongue slithering out and shoving into his mouth. Instead of moving like a regular deep kiss, the tongue started thrusting in and out of him. Taiga's eyes rolled back into his head, it was like he was being fucked at both ends and he finally felt like he was losing it in a good way.

He clung to Kuroto's body as hard as he could, trying to engrave the sensations in his memory. It technically was never the last time when Kuroto was involved, he always found a way to come back, but Taiga drove his hips into Kuroto like it might be the last time. His orgasm almost took him by surprise, and he gasped and almost choked on Kuroto's tongue when he started shaking apart from the overwhelming pleasure, continuing to drive his hips up into the ghostly body above as he shot into him again and again.

And, in the ultimate mood kill, the familiar announcement voice shouted “Game Clear” as the jingle played. Taiga threw his head back against his pillow frustratedly. When he opened his eyes, Kuroto was gone. He instinctively wanted to look around, but just stayed where he was, figuring it wasn't worth the effort and hoping this all turned out to be a stupid fever dream in the morning.

* * *

The next day, he woke up extremely uncomfortable, his lower half gross with dried cum and a slick coating of translucent goop tinged a dark grey.


End file.
